


The Winds of Change

by TalonDick



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, only because the death of a certain character whom any sane person hates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonDick/pseuds/TalonDick
Summary: The world on fire. Death and destruction. There was little that those left could believe in. All destroyed by the new God. Naga is dead, has been dead. She had to be dead.Her parents are dead too . Some part of her found it happy that her mother was, but soon enough she'd be joining her. They'd all be joining their slaughtered families soon.But still they fight, to their dying breath. They are the last hope. They are all that's left for this world, not just Ylisse.Noire felt herself falling.





	The Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was motivated to write this after discussing the idea in a discord server with my friends, and I like it a lot. The fic will only pick up from here!

The world on fire. Death and destruction. There was little that those left could believe in. All destroyed by the new God. Naga is dead, has been dead. She had to be dead.

Her parents are dead too . Some part of her found it happy that her mother was, but soon enough she'd be joining her. They'd all be joining their slaughtered families soon.

But still they fight, to their dying breath. They are the last hope. They are all that's left for this world, not just Ylisse. 

Rallied behind Lucina, she and the other children stood their ground against all odds as Grima lifted his draconic head higher into the air, his red demon eyes looking down upon them, filling them with an unspeakable terror. 

"Your fathers... are dead, tiny one," the God spoke, without moving his maw.

Lucina, their leader, the bravest of them all, whom she looked up to, to be more like- she shook, grasping her hands on Falchion. 

The dragon rumbled, almost like a terrible laugh. He knew what he was doing, how he was striking fear into them before their demise.

"And now, it is your turn... to die!" 

Yelling at the top of her lungs, Lucina raised her sword up high as Grima sped his head down toward her, roaring and mouth open wide. 

She raised her bow and screamed herself, the others also drawing their weapons in one last show of strength, as pitiful as it was.

But before all was over, they heard her voice... Naga. Time seemed to freeze.

"Now, children of man! Your chance to change fate! Seek out your families and stop this future! Change this fate!" 

Light flashed, and she felt time being ripped open, as did the others. 

Was this not her end?

Was this not their end?

Noire felt herself falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback, and thanks for reading!


End file.
